honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Erewhon Navy
The Erewhon Navy was the naval defense force of the Republic of Erewhon. Erewhonese ships used the prefix ENS. ( ) Responsibility The Erewhon Navy was possessed two major areas of responsibility: the defense of the Erewhon System, the Erewhon Wormhole Junction, and the security of the surrounding area and the security of the Hennesy Terminus of the Manticore Wormhole Junction during its membership in the Manticoran Alliance. In the latter years of the First Havenite-Manticoran War, the Erewhon Navy was almost entirely relegated to a system defense role in the Erewhon System however. ( , , ) Strength Havenite-Manticoran Wars Due to its possession of ships of the wall in the initial phase of the First Havenite-Manticoran War, the Erewhon Navy was the second strongest Allied navy at the time. However, the Erewhon Navy didn't posses significant numbers of those ships and was subsequently supplanted in that status within the Manticoran Alliance by the expanding Grayson Space Navy by 1911 PD, when the Allied Eighth Fleet was organized. ( ) In the early 1910s PD, the Erewhon Navy had a wall of twelve dreadnoughts, temporary detached to the Allied Eighth Fleet ( ) Post Havenite-Manticoran Wars Expansion Around 1920 PD, in cooperation with the Maya Sector, the Erewhon Navy began a build up of pod-capable ships of the wall and the construction of lighter units directed by Admiral Alexander Chapman and Glenn Horton. ( ) Organization * Office of Research and Development - officers in charge as of 1921 PD: Greeley, Admiral Alexander Chapman ( ) Personnel * an Admiral appeared during Congo affair, Admiral McAvoy was mentioned later as person in charge ( , ) * some officer candidates were students at the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy, when the Republic of Erewhon was member of the Manticoran Alliance ( ) * some officers probably were detached to Royal Manticoran Navy as liaison officerscounterparts for Lieutenant Betty Gohr, RMN ( ) * some personnel was detached to the Manticoran Alliance operations, including ( - ): ** detached battle squadron crew - squadron-level staff and ca. 48.000 of personnelnumbers according to Nefarious Honorverse Ships List, see: external links ** personnel comprising Zanzibar picket, caught during Operation Icarusenlisted crew had to be survived complemet of some ship or ships there, while there were no Erewhonese ships described in course of battle - according to infodump the Erewhon Navy provided manpower for the Alliance also ** Commander Trevor Haggerston, operations officer, Eighth Fleet staff ** Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, astronavigation officer, CruRon 18 staff Ship Types *ships of the wall: **superdreadnoughts and dreadnoughts, built by Technodyne Industries, refitted with Manticoran technology ( , , infodump) **a squadron of ''King William'' class superdreadnoughts and several ''Anduril'' class superdreadnoughts, purchased shortly before the departure of Erewhon from the Manticoran Alliance ( ) *cruisers - mostly bought from foreign suppliers: **Solarian platforms - before joining the Manticoran AllianceFor example Liberty-class light cruisers were sold by the Solarian League to the People's Republic of Haven (JIR 2). ( ) **Manticoran platformsIncluding Edward Saganami B class-class vessels. (HHA4, ) **some cruisers built in Erewhonese yards ( ) *destroyers - the [[ENS Star Warrior|ENS Star Warrior]] was described as having the same weapon mix as a ''Culverin'' class destroyer. Technical Advancement MDMs *Erewhonese warships were never designed to handle the all-up MDM and didn't have the fusion-powered version of the new missiles. Because of those facts, Erewhonese MDMs were bigger and less capable than the current Manticoran version. Interial Compensators *The EN didn't upgrade its compensators at the same frantic rate that star nations whose fleets were going to be engaged on frequent operations did. Erewhonese inertial compensators were at least three generations behind Alliance technology deployed around 1918 PD. As such, the best technology the Republic of Erewhon was able to deliver as working models with supporting tech manuals to the Republic of Haven was probably equivalent to the Alliance's technology around 1914 PD. (infodump) References External Links * David Weber's comment on Erewhon and the inertial compensator - infodump * chart of Erewhonese dreadnought at Nefarious Honorverse Ships List Category:Erewhon Category:Military